The Warbler and the Harmony
by PadfootProngsMoonyJCC
Summary: Jemma St James is the younger sister to Jesse St James. Misunderstood and always judged by her older brother's actions, she relies on her best friend more than she should. Sebastian Smythe isn't the selfish, mean guy everyone thinks he is. He puts up a front to protect himself and those closest to him, which only really includes Jemma. Two best friends, together against the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi everyone, the start of this story is based in the summer between season 1 and season 2, and Sebastian will be introduced to the ND before he was in the series. He started as a warbler just after Blaine left so they didn't know each other. This is a short chapter and not all chapters will be this short!**

 **I only own Jemma and some of the plot, I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

 **3rd Person POV**

"Are you sure you can't stay over?" Jemma asked her best friend as they lay on her bed watching a movie, him stroking her hair.

"You know I can't Jem, besides what would your parents and Jesse say?" The dark haired male said, looking down at the small girl.

"Please," she scoffed, "my parents wouldn't even notice and wouldn't even care if they did." She said turning and propping herself up on her elbows. "And Jesse, well, he's been so absorbed in pining over Rachel and guilt tripping himself that he wouldn't notice. What is this thing your doing tomorrow anyway." She turned back around, resting her head back on his chest.

"You also know I can't tell you that." He laughed slightly kissing her head. "You'll find out tomorrow." The two settled back into their comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the musical playing on the TV.

The movie drew to a close and Sebastian moved to get up without jostling the now sleeping Jemma. His attempt was half successful in that Jemma remained asleep, but that she subconsciously grabbed his hand. He sighed slightly and gently removed his hand, placing a blanket over her still form and kissing her on the forehead before departing.

Sebastian's heart was heavy as he left the house, wishing he could have stayed a bit longer with the girl that he loved, in a way not so clear cut as it used to be.

The two had been best friends as long as they could remember. They were always together. The only time they were separate was when Sebastian was at his all male private school, Dalton Academy and Jemma at Mckinley High. The two had been through everything together. When Jemma broke her arm, it was Sebastian that held her hand all day in the hospital. When Sebastian's grandfather died, Jemma got him through it. When Sebastian became Captain of the school Lacrosse team, it was Jemma stood cheering at the top of her lungs at all of his games.

Nobody had ever seen a friendship like the one those two shared. But slowly, the best friends changed, grew up, and so did their feelings. In general, and for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jemma POV**

"I wish that it could be like that. Why can't it be like that. 'Cause I'm yours." I sang quietly throwing a ball against my wall and catching it.

"You know you really should transfer to Carmel. Vocal Adrenaline needs a star now I've gone." My brother said, leaning against my door.

"No thanks. I don't want to be known as just Jesse St James' little sister." I said simply, not pausing to talk to him.

"At the very least join Rachel's group at Mckinley. It's small and definitely needs some attention but hey, at least you wouldn't be wasting your talent." I raised my eyebrows at him. Jesse suggesting that I join a show choir thats not Vocal Adrenaline is unheard of. "I mean, then you can keep an eye on Rachel for me while I'm in New York." Ah, there he is, my conscieted brother is back. I through the ball I was throwing at him as he shut my door to dodge it.

"Think about it little sister. I was joking about the Rachel part, although if you want to I wouldn't stop you." I rolled my eyes, he was a good brother sometimes. I looked at the time on my phone and stood up, stretching slightly.

"I'm going to Sebastian's, don't wait up." I called to Jesse as I left, jumping in my car. It was the last day of summer, and to say I would miss it was an understatement. I have had one of the best summers of my life.

I arrived at the Smythe house, and just walked in. The only person home would be Sebastian and his little sister. Sure enough as soon as the door closed behind me, and pair of small arms wrapped themselves around my leg.

"Hey baby girl." I said laughing as I picked her up.

"JJ!" The 2 year old said giggling. "Sebby upstairs. JJ and Sebby play with Sofie"

"Of course little one. What shall we play?" I said walking upstairs, dropping my bag by the door as I did.

"Pwincesses!" She grinned.

"And then Sofie sleep?" She pouted but nodded her smile returning as she saw her brother at the top of the stairs.

I put her down and she ran to her room as I hugged Sebastian.

"You're so good with her. I'm sorry she is here though, the babysitter quit on me." I laughed at his red cheeks.

I laughed. "Don't worry. Did she scream all day again for them?" He only nodded. "She does not like babysitters." We laughed.

"Unless it's you that is." Sebastian said as she ran out of her room again.

Princesses didn't last long, and soon we were playing hide and seek. At least we were until we found her asleep in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"I wanted to show you something." Sebastian said, taking my hand as soon as we put Sofie to bed.

"Okaay." I said curiously as he led me downstairs and into the garden. Laid out on the porch was a picnic that was clearly homemade, except the smiley face potato shapes that we used to eat when we were little. I looked at the nervous guy next to me and hugged him tightly.

"I figured it was the last day of summer and we should make the most of it." He said quietly hugging me back. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Sebastian. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I whispered, my eyes glassing over slightly.

We sat down and talked and ate for a few hours, only stopping when we heard Sofie crying upstairs. While Sebastian went and got Sofie, I thought about how lucky I was to have him. How much I needed and relied on him. How much he did for me. How much I loved him.

That's how we spent the rest of the day, relaxing in the last of the summer sun. Even setting up a paddling pool for Sofie. I thought about how this is how I want to spend my life. It was then that I realised, that I loved him. I loved Sebastian Smythe. How I loved him as more than a best friend.

I, Jemma St James, am in love with Sebastian Smythe


End file.
